


Adel

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Adel-centric, Community: ffviii_100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, for prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Adel<br/>Prompt: Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> The following are drabbles of the character Adel. They are all stand alone and don't have an order.  
> The word count on AO3 says there is a word missing, but I've checked on three different programs and a couple online counters and they all go at 100 words per drabble. I'm thinking it was a hyphenated word.

_Nothing more, nothing less. However, if just one of my followers gave more, it wouldn't be frowned upon. In fact, I would reward them._

She gazed at her loyal followers, kneeling before her form as she began the walk to the entrance of the Sorceress Memorial. 

They were a small bunch, but one must never underestimate the power of a small group of people, especially if they loved and adored their leader. Of course they loved her, for she was their Sorceress.

Those who refused to follow and bend to her will would pay the ultimate price, a blood sacrifice.


	2. Savor the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles of Adel  
> Prompt: Legacy

How stupid she was to think that the bumbling man would actually bring her Ellone? Frozen in suspended animation, sealed in space, was where she was stuck. Her body immobile, her mind however was still free. 

She plotted his demise, savored the images of torture that she would inflict upon his weak flesh. She was a Sorceress; strong of body and power. Her guardian floated by in a space suit and she watched him with half lidded eyes.

With the assistance of the future Sorceress, she would free herself and claim a legacy; a country filled with screams of pain.


	3. My Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles of Adel  
> Prompt: Infatuation

I could hear her voice whilst trapped here, an echo of what I used to heard back when I was down on that planet. While I was in power, in control.

Again, I can hear a voice in my mind. Promises of things to come. Of power so attainable and great that I would be mad to turn the chance away; I will not, for I find myself rapacious, even now - entombed.

I wish to escape of this prison but I must wait for She will set the ball in motion. Ultimecia, my deliverance. I wait with bated breath.


	4. Only in Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble of Adel  
> Prompt: Sleep

There were times, brief fleeting moments within the blessed sleep that came, where things seemed proper. Before it was about power, madness and lust for world domination. 

Snatches of innocence and childhood laughter, of sunlight on skin and in bright red hair. Of things that smelled like earth and sea and left you smiling in it's wake. 

Of love and laughter and a woman's body that wasn't ripped with power and muscle. Of skin like cream instead of a deathly pallor with tattoos of black wings. 

Time before Sorceress powers had rotted her soul.

Only in sleep. Only in pieces.


	5. Broken Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles of Adel  
> Prompt: Mercy

She ruled with a fist clad in magical might; it was said she was even crueler in bed. 

Adel picked her lovers without a rhyme or reason. At first she picked tall, muscular men; people thought it was because she was wanted someone to be like her. Those were the ones who broke fastest.

After them, there was the shorter men, the one with brains who thought they could outlast her or make her reach orgasm via other methods than their broken bodies. 

It didn't matter, she broke them all. Made them break without mercy, every last one of them.


	6. Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles of Adel  
> Prompt: Punishment

There are some Followers of Hyne who say that Adel is here to punish us for our transgressions. For falling away from Hyne's words, I believe different. 

I don't believe Hyne was kind. I think he sees us as vermin, disgusting creatures here to serve his whims and that we are nothing more than a science experiment gone horribly wrong. Something that Odine cooked up in his labs and let loose in the middle of the night. 

Oh no, Adel is no punishment - she is Hyne's hand, so to speak. 

I should hold my tongue. I'm already an outcast here.


End file.
